Suppose a parallelogram has base length $3 \text{ cm}$ and height $1 \text{ cm}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 3\text{ cm}}$ ${h = 1\text{ cm}}$ $3$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 3 \times 1 = 3$